Dirty Stories
by Derden95
Summary: This story is a massive compilation of one shot lemons with some reoccurring characters. I will be writing M/F, M/M, and F/F. I will take suggestions and I will collaborate with other authors. Basicly this is nothing but porn. This is to help me keep from ruining my other story "The Demon Within" by over doing things. STRONG LEMON WARNING containing strait and gay content.
1. Warning

This is not the story; this is a serious warning/mini explanation as to why I'm doing this and what this is about.

Well, I decided to keep The Demon Within a clean story mostly. I've decided that only seldomly, Gardevoir and Seviper will do it, and even then it will be slow, passionate, and heart felt love. This story is the exact opposite. Mostly I'm doing this because I can't help overdo it with The Demon Within for those who read it for the story; this story will be mainly for the people who read for the lemons.

To anybody who is interesting in The Demon Within and not this, sorry, but I'm trying to help keep TDW out of the 'horney fuck porn' section (meticphoricly speaking), I know I made chapter 1 more like that, but I've made amends by making it vital to the story in chapter 2.

This is pretty much the dirtier brain child of a physics/biology/anime/game nerd who has WAY too much time on his hands ^_^

Just a heads up, I will be posting yaoi in the story occasionally, personally I will admit that I am a little bisexual so there will be yaoi chapters with fair warning.

So, just a heads up. This is going to be a REALLY dirty story. Hopefully you've all read chapter 1 on The Demon Within, so you know what I'm capable of. If not, hold on to your computer.

The first real lemon will be a yaoi scene. It will have two parts to it in the same chapter so anybody excited about that should love it. Sorry to anybody who dons't like yaoi, there will be M/F and M/M in this but right now this one will be M/M.


	2. 1: Gallade and Serperior MM

Author's note: Thank you all for reading this story. I really appreciate all of your support.

LEMON WARNING: Chapter contains Serperior on Gallade M/M action. I apologize to anybody who doesn't read M/M but I will promise you there will be M/F in this story, just not this chapter.

This chapter will be from Gallade's perspective. He will be a common character along with the other character in this story. Gallade in this will be a rather submissive character, so be prepared. This will be his first chapter and also his 'first time' doing it with another guy so at first he'll be a bit hesitant.

Chapter 1

Leaning against a tree drifting off to sleep, I stood under the tree in the cool spring day. Not much had happened all day, today had been pretty uneventful.

Quickly something snatched me by the legs and moved upwards coiling around me fast. Before I could look down at it, it had my arms and legs bound tightly to my sides.

Struggling out of instinct, I quickly found it only unless to fight back against the big green, white, and yellow body that was wrapped around me.

Stopping to look around, I looked up to see Serperior. I had trained with him before but he had never just suddenly attacked me before.

"Well hello there," he said in a seductive but masculine tone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped at him a bit still struggling.

He leaned his head forward, "Oh don't worry. I'm not wanting to train with you, I'm just out looking for some fun," he said with a sly grin.

I didn't really understand what he meant, before I could really think of what he meant, I felt what he meant.

A sudden sharp thrusting pain shot up through my ass without warning. My mind was racked with a cluster of odd sensations. I cringed and gritted my teeth at the strange and mildly painful feeling.

Serperior's lusty grin widened as he giggled seductively to himself as he watched my helpless reaction.

His big warm throbbing cock trusted in and out lightly inside my ass. My only reaction was to exhale slowly and close my eyes as it oddly felt kind of good.

"Enjoying this are we?" he asked as he teased me.

His eyes lowered to meet my growing errection hardening before his eyes.

His head lowered to my crotch as he continued to thrust his massive meat up my tight helpless ass. I barely knew what was going on as he did all of this.

I wanted to squirm and try to escape but it felt kind of good somehow. The feeling was paralyzing, even mind melting. I didn't know what to think as his warm cock ramming up my ass to the hilt making my eye twitch, and making a loud skin on skin slapping sound.

Looking down I could see my dick fully erect and throbbing vibrantly directly next to his other massive cock between my legs. He looked up at me with his lusty eyes and slowly moved his lips around both of our members side by side.

The sensation of his dick thrusting up my ass felt oddly pleasurable, but with my dick being engulfed into his mouth along with his felt amazing. His tongue reaching out and coiling my ball sack as he gently massaged it with his tongue.

I had always thought this was wrong… but it felt so right. I let go of my thoughts that betrayed me and just enjoyed the moment.

My mind felt like it was slowly and warmly melting as he fucked my ass harder.

Saliva coated my dick as the walls of the inside of his mouth clenched down around my dick as he sucked both of ours off at the same time with astonishing effect.

His thrusts were almost in perfect pace with his head bobbing back and forth around our dicks.

His tongue massaging my balls, gently stroking them; the feeling making my member throb like it was desperate to get my load off.

By now I had my head thrown back, clenching my teeth, and breathing a bit faster at all of this. The massive combination of all of this was making me start to lose it.

His tongue caressing my nuts, carefully shifting them around making me feel almost light headed at the satisfying feeling. His mouth making slight sucking noises as his head slid back across our shafts. A saliva trail hung from my pelvis to his lower lip. His eyes closed, bobbing his head back and forth tight across our shafts.

I could feel myself blushing brightly, my legs going numb, my mind going hazy, and my jaw feeling like it was made of lead as it just hung open.

His warm member feeling like a lava lamp inside me, and his mouth feeling tighter, wetter, and warmer than my hand ever felt.

My legs felt like they were made of butter, but Serperior's coils still held me up. I felt myself nearing climax but Serperior didn't seem to be anywhere near done. He defiantly had some experience doing this.

Before I could think about not coming, I looked in front of me to see one of his vines reaching up to my face. Getting the idea, I just went along with it, it couldn't hurt to try something else new, not like this wouldn't be my only first time to try something new today.

The vine finally reaching my face, it had a good sized 'head' to it, and the sheer width of the vine only helped it resemble a long green penis.

I opened my mouth for it. Without missing a beat it continued into my open mouth. It's long round shape filled my mouth inch by warm succulent inch until it reached the back of my mouth.

The vine itself tasted like it was made of skin, emanated warmth, and had a bit of a salty taste to it.

Unexpectedly, I felt him buck his dick up my ass roughly. My immediate reaction was to lean my head back closing my eyes at the firm feeling.

His vine sharply forced its way down my throat firmly all of a sudden. I didn't have time to gag, just to realize he was shoving his vine cock down my throat.

It thrusted in and out, sinking farther down with each thrust; my saliva coating the vine that came out of my mouth each time.

I couldn't breathe but I really didn't care at this point, I had a dick up my ass, my cock being milked, and his member like vine down my throat. It all felt so new, so good.

He started bucking his body up my ass much rougher now, going in faster, harder, and at a slightly different angle.

I couldn't help my cry out, "Mmmhh," in pleasure at the feeling. My eyes felt like they were ready to roll back in my head out of sensory overload, but somehow I managed to keep it together long enough to let him finish.

Feeling his head beginning to suck away ravenously, he gave low, slight moans into our dicks as he lunged his tight mouth around our throbbing shafts.

I could feel my balls beginning to churn, signaling my climax coming near. All of the feelings I had running through me seemed to double every second.

Serperior's thrusting rocked me up and down at this point, slamming my ass as hard as he could, stuffing down my throat vigorously, and swallowing my dick side by side with his as deep as possible.

My lungs starting to burn and my body starting to orgasm, my mind went almost numb to anything not thrusting, sucking, or fucking. My eyes almost closed out of pure pleasure wile I struggled to not pass out.

Feeling the sudden rush, I mustered up the strength to clench my ass checks together around his massive rabid dick, my pelvis using what little movement it could to help thrust deeper into his mouth, and I slid my tongue around his long member in my mouth as best I could.

The feeling just racking my mind with pleasure as he slammed into my body for the last few times. His dicks pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in quick and hard. His mouth almost sucking my cock off. It all just felt mind numbing.

I just lazily held my eyes shut at the almost indescribable combination of feelings.

With his last few thrusts, he slowed down but trusted WAY harder. His dick slamming into my ass with a dry slapping sound and feeling like he was going to break my spine. The vine down my throat felt like it was all the way down to my stomach. His mouth feeling so soft, wet, and tight, I felt like at this point my dick would be prunny from all the saliva.

I couldn't hold it anymore. My body desperately thrusting into his mouth as best as I could. The feeling of my balls churning and my seed rushing through my body gave me a rush. My mind flooding with chemicals as Serperior's mouth sucked me off.

The feeling of my seed burst out into his mouth, coating the insides of his mouth. He really seemed to enjoy it, he bobbed his head to and fro less as he seemed to be trying to get as much of my semen as possible.

With one final thrust into his face, the last of my cum had came (lol out of ideas without repeating myself too much XD). His lips around the base of my shaft had my seed dripping from them at places, his face a little scrunched up a bit, my guess was it was because of the taste of my sperm. He still wasn't stopping though, I had almost forgotten he was sucking himself of too.

Suddenly the rush dying down a bit, my body just became almost limp and helpless to his one man show.

The feeling of his massive shaft ramming up my tight rear.

His vine violently pumping like a drill, in and out it slid with my saliva as a lubricant inside my throat.

His mouth still enveloped my dick along side his, refusing to let my cock die down.

I could see a large bulge coming along the vine leading to Serperiors body. Like something was in it. Looking behind it I could see more lumps, and judging by how he seemed to be finishing up, it was pretty obvious what was to come (epic pun x3).

I could feel his dick up my ass and the one in his mouth next to mine beginning to convulse largely.

His coils around me tightened a bit, squeezing my body slightly more than comfortable.

My back popping a bit at the final thrust up my ass as rivers of his thick warm syrup shot up out of his dick like a powerful geyser.

His vine dumping burst after burst of semen down my throat somewhere near my stomach.

And his mouth filling up with even more cum, some of it beginning to pool in his mouth as my dick was now soaked with a mixture of both of our juices.

His body finally calmed down significantly. He began pulling out the 2-3 feet of throat vine from my mouth slowly.

His dick sliding out of my ass still felt mind numbingly good, his cum beginning to ooze from my asshole very slightly.

Looking up at Serperior, I could see him tilting his head back swallowing the pool of sperm we had both put out.

Still lying in Serperior's coils gasping for breath, I looked up at Serperior's face, something clicked in my mind, it wasn't wrong for two guys to get it on in my head anymore, and my conscience for once wasn't against me. It just didn't feel wrong anymore.

Serperior's head rose up from my groin, still licking the mixture of our seed off of his lips. He spoke first, "so how bad was that?" he asked in a mildly seductive tone, giving his lips a loud lick.

My eyes still only half open, a mixture of feeling tired, excited, soar, horney, and sweaty. "I don't know what to think right now," I said still catching my breath.


	3. 2: Gallade and Sceptile MM

Author's note: Thank you all for reading this story. I really appreciate all of your support.

LEMON WARNING: Chapter contains Sceptile on Gallade M/M action. I apologize to anybody who doesn't read M/M but I will promise you there will be M/F in this story, just not this chapter either.

This chapter will be from Gallade's perspective again as he continues his newer view on sexuality, again Gallade's going to be submissive, and it picks up right as the action starts.

Chapter 2

Sceptile pinned me up against a tree face first. He held me up by my waist, his big strong fingers wrapped around my waist holding on tightly. His vines lunged out and wrapped around my forearms tightly constraining and forcing my arms onto the tree in front of me.

I cried out, "Sceptile! What are you doin- Ahhh," I moaned as my legs were spread apart by his throbbing cock being shoved up my ass firmly, every millimeter feeling like it was resisting but couldn't stop the freight train of a dick ramming up my ass.

My teeth clenching together and my fists balling up, a couple seconds later I finally released a deep breath after getting back into the feeling of having a long hard dick up my ass. He leaned forward and spoke in a quiet, lusty voice answering my question, "Doing you."

His cock ramming up my ass gradually as my body was helplessly pounded from behind. I didn't resist, I didn't 'not' want this… I just didn't expect Sceptile to fuck me in the ass so forcefully. It felt like he was putting every muscle he had into every little push.

I began trying to clench my cheeks together, trying to get more pressure around his shaft. Almost immediately his meat felt like a much tighter fit in my ass, I couldn't help but arch my back a little and gasp under my breath. He responded almost immediately with deep breaths in sync with his thrusts, apparently this felt good on his end too.

"Ugh... yea...," was all Sceptile seemed like he could manage to say at this point as he dug his member up my ass. I could feel him rest his head against the back of my head.

The sheer width of his meat was almost painful as it forced its way up my ass deeper and deeper slowly with each mini thrust.

My mouth wide open tilted forward gasping to myself, releasing a pleasured,"Ahhhh...," with every inch of warm pulsating cock.

Looking down I could see my own shaft sticking out and flopping around to the beat of Sceptile's Pelvis.

I had always held Sceptile as a close friend, but I didn't know breaking the news that I was bi would make him come out of the closet so... excited about me.

"Ahh... I've fanaticized... uhh... About this for years..." he managed to tell me between fitting a shaft two inches thick up a one inch hole.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, gasping for breath between his thrusts, my cheeks going numb with his hard but slow slams into my body.

Sceptile too was slowly gasping for breath out of pleasure, but he showed no signs of giving up, knowing how he battled he was only just getting started.

With a loud grunt, he put an end to his slow pace, grasping around my waist tighter and pulling down HARD, hetrusted all 8 inches of his rock hard tool that felt hot enough to burn through metal up into my body. My fingers suddenly began digging into the tree at the mind melting sensation of his deep thrust, my eyes feeling like they were going to pop out of my head, my legs shooting away from each other helplessly, all at the feeling of his sudden discharge of desire.

He rocked his massive legs back and forth with all his strength, forcing a quarter ton of giant green reptilian mussel ramming my ass.

His cock's size hugged the insides of my body like a buss being crammed inside a pocket. The very feeling of the blood coursing through the veins of his massive dick could be felt like rivers of pure testosterone at how he fit so tightly.

My eyes rolling back I could feel my balls stirring as my orgasm neared. Sceptile fucking my ass as fast and hard as he possibly could.

His deep and calm breaths had turned into an audible rapid heaving and with a savage pace.

My pelvis rocked back and forth slamming against the tree to the rough rhythm of his jackhammer of a cock.

The vines on my arms finally unraveled, letting some of the blood flow to my hands again. Not a moment later, they were back, but somewhere else.

My neglected member suddenly felt the warm sensation of two sweat covered vines coiling around its length. My mind was practically floating in a cocktail of whatever hormones were building up in my body.

The vines practically strangled the life out of my cock, only my own sweat acting as any form of lubrication as his vine aimed my member strait up. He felt like he was practically rearranged my insides with his lengthy member. His almost fiery breath on my back helped the dozen or so beads of sweat run down my back, our bodies feeling like furnaces together.

My mind going blank as my brain could only gurgle commands to my body at this point. My eyes half closed at the sensation he furnished my insides with. Everything felt insanely good, and it only got better from here as the grand finale began.

The feeling of his skin roughly sliding against mine faster and faster, his hands gripping my body slightly tighter with every thrust, and the feeling of his vines working back and forth like there was no tomorrow on my throbbing member.

My breaths becoming weaker and weaker by the second as I could feel myself nearing my limit, my body feeling completely drain of energy to do anything but take his hot throbbing dick.

He seemed to be getting close as well at how he seemed to be running out of breath. His speed seemingly doubled with every second, his body felt like it was going as fast as it possibly could. His vines stroking rapidly from my head to the base of my shaft, all of it was starting putting me into a trance.

My ass going numb from the feeling of his body beating against mine, my whole body feeling like it was having the same reaction as I was.

With a sudden burst, I could feel Sceptile beginning to cum. My eyes shot wide open at the feeling of his warm seed shooting inside of my body for just the first wave.

Almost immediately my body gave in completely as well, feeling drained of everything except struggle to breath, my member beginning to pump my seed up from deep within my body.

My mind stopping everything in ecstasy as my orgasm began.

He paused for a second, grunting loudly with just the initial burst.

He continued again with a quick, rough thrust, his body now shooting sperm almost freely all over my insides.

My length alone continued shooting out my seed all over the tree and myself being pointed upwards. My warm sticky goo splattered all over my face, chest, and arms with every burst, even onto Sceptile's fingers around my waist.

His body thrusting in with all of his force with each orgasmic thrust into my ass feeling unstoppable.

My mouth wide open feeling like I couldn't breathe. My heart feeling like it skipped a beat, and my brain feeling like it had been unplugged for a brief moment.

His hot seed lubricating my insides, and shooting out a bit between my pucker and his cock with each thrust of his, I felt like I was being rammed up the ass by a car. Each thrust followed by Sceptile grunting with every thrust. I could even feel his leg twitch at one point.

With the last of my seed, I could see myself covered in my own solution, some of it making it all the way up to my face.

Sceptile finally rammed into me for the last time. A final pleased sigh escaped his mouth before he nearly collapsed, laying over on his side with me laying on his stomach.

He laid beneath me, trying to catch his breath, his chest heaving up and down under me, "Oh… Arceus you're tight…" he said with a bit of a laugh.

"T-thanks… you felt pretty huge, don't give me all the credit," I joked with him.

I could see lift one of his hands to his face, but I was too lazy to pay attention to it. Hearing him make a slight licking sound he said with a hint of surprise in his voice, "Mmm… you taste pretty good."

"Thanks, I've been getting that more recently." I said with a feeling of satisfaction.

First off, I'd like to thank mustacheman1234 for reviewing. That really encouraged me to get off my lazy ass and do something.

Now I'd like to thank all of you for reading this, and PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD write a review, it really helps motivate me to write some hot action for you guys.

And thank you guys, in 2 weeks, I've had **1,000** hits on its

Come on, favorite, this, set an alert at least, anything really motivates me and helps you guys see when the next chapter gets uploaded.

Thank you all so so SO much, I freken love all of the attention this gets, to me this is like hitting 1,000,000 views on YouTube.


End file.
